


Love of a Shin and a Rei

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akria has a very interesting dream about a certain shadow who happens to be there to hear and see it all! What will happen in the morning? *yaoi*smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love of a Shin and a Rei

**Monochrome Factor**

ShiroganexAkira

**Love of a Shin and a Rei**

_~ His breathing was erratic. His breath hitched in his throat and escaped as a gasp as he felt every thrust from his lover. He could feel his end drawing near as his panting increased. The air was thick with lust, lover and want for one another. As the sliver hair of his lover flashed before his eyes as his brown hair stuck to his face, he let out a cry of pleasure.~_

"SH-SHIROGANE!"

The brown haired boy shot his eyes open as he felt his climax ripple threw his body. A shiver ran down his spine and then a huge blush same to his cheeks once he realized what happened to him. As he started to calm down even more he felt the presence of someone else in the room and he had forgotten that _he_ was there. He looked to find the one from his dream completely speechless with a blush of his own.

"…A-Akira?" he said shyly

Akira's face was completely red with embarrassment once he realized that he had woken up to the sound of himself screaming Shirogane's name in pleasure. he was so taken by this and embarrassed he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't do anything. His body was so hot, so dirty, so overtaken by his dream he just couldn't do anything!

"Akir-"

The sliver-haired man was cut off once Akira felt his hand reach out and touch his and he jumped out of the bed. He stood there still breathing a little hard, hot, sweaty, wet, and had a full on erection. He pulled down his shirt to try to hide it once he saw Shirogane blushing and felt the wetness and his member and ran to the bathroom. Leaving behind a shocked blushing Shadow King and cum covered sheets.

Once in the bathroom he started to go in a panic.

_-GOD DAMNIT! WHY, WHY OF AL NIGHTS DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?-_

He started up the shower and looked in the mirror as it started to fog up as he thought about what just happened. His face was a deep red, his body was flush, he was still hard and sensitive because every time he moved his clothes ghosted over his skin as if Shirogane was still touching him like in his dream. He had to fight back a moan which snapped him out of it and he basically ripped his clothes of his body.

_-DAMN IT! Why did I have a wet dream about him! I don't even love him! I barely even like him!…but he is kinda hot…but he's a GUY! EEERRRR…what is happening to me…could I really like him? NO! No, no, no…good damnit this is embarrassing and he had to be here on this night to hear and see it all!-_

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard knocking on the bathroom door as he stepped in the shower.

"A-Akira?"

He wish he could have died or disappeared once he heard that voice , the voice that drove him into a sex crazed mess in his dream.

"W-What is it?"

"Um..well, I brought you some new pjs and I'm going to go wash your sheets, if that's okay with you."

"U-uh yeah, okay."

"Well, I'm coming in."

he heard the door open and felt the cold air hit him, he had to cover his mouth to suppress a moan.

"I'll just put them next to your towel okay…um, Akira?"

"Wh-What?"

"Uh…do you want to talk a-"

"NO! I mean-"

"It's okay, I know dreaming about me can be a little much, sorry. I'll go cheek on your bedding." he giggled a bit trying to lighten up the mood.

"Y-You Per-"

The door closed before he could finish his sentence and he punched the wall and cursed at himself and Shirogane over and over.

_-Akira! My teenage, cute, rude, Akira had a sexy dream about me!-_

He blushes as he thinks over the situation.

_-Aaaawwww! He is so cute! I love him even more! Seeing him like that makes me wonder…-_

Shirogane smiled and blushed as he had naughty thoughts popped into his mind and he could feel himself getting a little, excited.

**Later that same day**

Akira woke up again but this time by the late afternoon sunlight coming from the window beaming on his face. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Shirogane wasn't in the room. He put his hand to his head and started to think about last night.

_-Damn, what was wrong with me? This is so embarrassing! This is up there with my shameful secret!-_

"Damnit, what is wrong with me! Of all things I had to dream about, why him? He's a GUY!"

he began to blush once he started thinking of the dream. The sliver haired man from his dream looked into the bedroom and blushed once he saw the younger shin. He looked at Akira's flushed body with a deep red blush across his face complementing his teal-gray eyes. He looked so sensitive and his member was starting to rise. The Shadow King never saw Akira this seductive looking before! He wanted to go and do so many naughty things to him but painfully decided against it, or at least hold off on it for a little bit.

"A-Akira?"

He was so startled that he snapped out of his thoughts and looked down to see his member rising and grabbed his blanket to cover it up from the older Shin.

"Wh-What do you want?" He said trying his best to clam down.

"Are you allri-"

he was cut off by the sight of Akira's member rising under the blanket. The two blushed and the brown haired teen tried to cover it up, but it was no use. Shirogane reached out his hand to him as he spoke.

"A-Akira…"

The teen swatted away the hand as he began to talk.

"Shut up and-"

Akira was cut off by the famine looking man's hand that he had swatted away had took his hand and captured his lips in a hot passionate kiss. Shirogane ran his tongue over the teen's lips wanting to explore his moth. Akira parted his lips absent mindedly not really knowing what to do or what he was doing. As the kiss deepened he moaned whipping out all his thought of doubt and questioning. He moaned even more once he felt his shirt being lifted up and his nipples being rubbed and tweaked by the Shirogane's fingers.

"AH!..mmm d-don't…st-stop!"

He tried to squirm away but Shirogane wrapped his other arm around his waist pushing him down onto the bed while the other still rubbed his perky pink nubs. Shirogane removed the teen's shirt completely and started kissing and licking his what down to his nipples. While he did so he slipped his hand down to Akira's bulge in his pj pants and rubbed it threw the fabric. The younger Shin let out a gasp as he felt the soft hand rub him.

"Ah..ah Sh-Shirogane s-stop!"

Akira couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't keep resisting. he wanted more, a lot more just like his dream. Shirogane as if he heard his thought did just that! He removed the teen's pants and boxers in one smooth motion. He nipped and kissed his way down to Akira's length. But once the Shadow King planted a delicate kiss right on his waist line just above his length, Akira gasped and pulled him up to his face by his coat and kissed him.

"What's wrong Akira?"

Akira only blushed not knowing why he pulled him away. The Shadow King smiled and kissed the direct royal of Rei passionately grinds his own erection against home. The two moaned at the act and Akira rolled over putting the shadow on the bottom. Shirogane was confused at first but soon realized what Akira wanted to do to him.

He watched the brown haired boy undo the buttons on his coat then his shirt and let them pool on the floor with his own. He ghosted his fingers over the soft pale milky skin. Grazing over his nipples, hearing soft moans escape past his lips. He trailed them down to the pulsing member inside of the older Shin's pants. He undid them and swiftly pulled them off to see a sensitive, soft, hard cock standing tall in front on him. Shirogane blushed as he sighed from relief of being freed from his pants.

Akira a little nerves about doing such acts tried to hide it as best as he could as he gripped Shirogane's member. The sliver haired man looked at the teen and noticed his hesitation and blushed.

"Akira, you don't have to push yourself just-"

"No, i-it's okay."

He leaned in and kissed the head of the older man's member. He placed gentle kisses along the sides, soon adding tongue to lick up and down it. He wiggled it in the slit then fully engulfed the harden cock. Enjoying the candy like taste as he bobbed his head between Shirogane's legs.

_-This isn't as horrible as I thought.-_

Shirogane was moaning and gasping at the pleasure flowing threw his body. He entangled his fingers in the boy's brown locks as he sucked. Akira moaned as he did so sending vibrations threw Shirogane's member causing his pre-cum to spill out.

"S-Stop!"

With that Akira licked his lips as he rose his head, his eyes covered in lust. Shirogane pulled Akira on top of him and kissed him feverishly. Once the kiss broke he rolled over putting Akira back on the bottom and straddled his body.

He looked at the younger Shin's body taking in every inch. The hair starting to stick to his face, flush body, blushing face, lust filled eyes.

_-AH! He's so perfect! As much as I would like to be the uke he is still just a boy.-_

Shirogane smiled as he thought of this and put two fingers in his mouth as he looked at the teen beneath him. Once coated thoroughly he slipped them between Akira's legs and down to his puckered entrance. He stated wiggling and encircling the entrance with his index finger.

"Sh-Shi-AH! It hurts!"

Akira winced in pain as the finger worked its way into him.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Akira only shook his head no as he felt the second finger slip in, but he let out a yelp of pain.

"Are you sure?"

"Just get it over with all ready!"

Shirogane smiled and continued as he worked on him. Akira tried his best to endure the pain, but just hoped for it stop. The Shadow King watched his face cringe up in pain.

"Please relax a little, it will go easier and be less painful."

The teen just shook his head and tried to relax as much as he could. Which he thought was pretty hard to do since he had never done anything like this much less with a man! His eyes started to tear up as his lover stretched him for what was to come and as the pained whimper, yelps, and moans escaped from his lips, something unexpected came out of him nothing of pain but pleasure. His lustful teary eyes shot open, his head was thrown back and a silent scream emerged as he felt something inside him, that he never thought of really, being stroked by Shirogane's fingers.

A smirk came to his face as he saw the young Shine's reaction. He pulled his fingers out and prepped himself before he aligned his member with the now stretched entrance. He looked up at Akira who gave a nod of approval showing him that he could proceed and which he pushed in slowly watching the teen's face wince in pain. Shirogane groaned at the moisture and warmth surrounding his pulsing length, but he didn't have room to move.

"A-Akira…you have to relax, okay."

Akira shook his head and tried his best to do as asked but he couldn't.

_-DAMNIT! How am I suppose to relax like this!-_

Shirogane saw the blushed pained looked on Akria's face and decided to give some assistance. He reached down and started to fondle the brown-haired boy and ghosting his fingers over his flush body. Sure enough Akira started to moan in pleasure, distracting him form the intruder inside him. Which freed Shirogane who pulled his member out, but not completely while watching his lover's face he thrusted in hitting his mark dead on. Akira gave a cry of pleasure, then a deep throated moan as he truly came accustom to the pulsing length inside him.

"SHIROGANE!"

Shirogane began to pick up a fast rhythm as he thrusted into the boy, enjoying every sound that he could elicit from him.

"AH! Ah…Sh-Shirogane!"

"Ooo Akira!"

Akira never felt such pleasure before, it felt so good to be claimed this way. Shirogane looked at Akira with lust covered eyes as he enjoyed every minute of it. The teen took notice and pulled his lover down for a passionate lust filled kiss. Once broken the silver-haired man's thrust began to become erratic as he pounded fast and deep into the teen.

Their breathing was erratic as the white hot pleasure coursed threw their bodies. Their bodies flush and hot, sweat trickling down their skin as they shared another deep heated kiss, enjoying the taste of one another. They moaned into the kiss, they moaned into the lust that fueled their intense love making. Once the kiss was broke Shirogane reached down and began to pump Akira as he hit his sweet spot harder and harder making him scream and moan louder than ever.

"AH! SH- SHIROGANE!"

"AKIRA!"

As their climaxes started to rise up so did the pleasure. Akira almost felt like he was going to explode form the double pleaser coursing threw every inch of his body.

"SH-Shirogane…I-I..AH! Can't h-hol-AH! MORE!"

Shirogane heard his plea and gave as much as he could. The room was filled with the sounds of pleasured screams and moans the sounds of panting and the contact of skin. It was everything lust and love could do. Akira was at his breaking point the couldn't hold on anymore he had to let go or he would black out! He gripped the sheets as his back arched off the bed as he screamed out his lovers name one last time.

"SHIROGANE!"

The sliver-haired Shin arched his back as his own climax hit him.

"AKIRA!"

Their white hot liquid splashing all over their chest and stomachs and coating the inside of Akira, filling him to the brim. As the orgasm rippled threw their bodies a shiver ran down their backs causing Shirogane to collapse on top of Akira. They panted heavily as the white liquid fused them together. After just a few seconds Shirogane rolled off freeing Akira to find something to wipe off their bodies.

As their breathing returned to normal and the lust disappeared from their eyes. They looked at each other smiling and Shirogane wrapped his arms around Akira's body and cuddled with him as they began to nod off.

"I love you Akira."

Akira's eyes shot open once he heard this. Usually he would brush it off but after all that has happened he really didn't know how to respond to it. He always took it as a perverted joke but now he kind of felt the same way. He never really thought he'd love him, but as he thought about it…

_-I..I love him. I think? He is hot and we did just do it….He is always there fro me and we do care about each other…But he is a guy…but…-_

He shook his head to clear his mind and knew with out a doubt what he thought was true.

"I-I…"

He looked up at Shirogane and saw him fast asleep. He blushed as he thought a little more about what he was going to say to him.

_-In the morning, I'll tell him.-_

**Next Morning**

Akira woke up peacefully but soon was scared to hell and back by Shirogane laying on top of him both still naked (from the night before) and staring intently into his eyes. Once he calmed down he sat up and looked at Shirogane.

"Shirogane, I…um..I…"

Shirogane smiled as he watched his little lover struggle with his words. He watched Akira get a bright red blush across his face.

"Aki-"

He was cut off by an unexpected act. Akira had lunged at him and kissed him. It was a lover's kiss, the kind that's gentle and good mannered. Shirogane held onto Akira as the kiss deepened, but soon broke for the need for air.

"I love you, Shirogane."

Shirogane was so happy to hear that he didn't know what to say or do except kiss him again. They sat in silence for a while after the kiss broke, but Shirogane broke the silence with 5 words.

"I love you too, Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> *Sorry for any extreme OOC, spelling, or grammar errors*


End file.
